A Legend is born
by Emotional Intelligence
Summary: One cold winter night a prophecy is forfilled.Hermione is left to face her destiny and except her fate.Warning  Will contain rape in second chapter, if you are sensetive to this you may miss it and read from chapter three. Thank You
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
That cold winter night

This story has been passed on to me for safe keep by a dear friend, alas she never lived to tell it to the world, so here I am, gather around my children listen to the tale of a broken heart a mischievous spirit and of sad betrayal.

It was on a one cold winter's day that Hermione was walking the corridors at night.

She was a prefect and it was one of her many duties to patrol the corridors.

Normally she was happy to do her shifts but today she felt tired and worn out. The whole day she'd been controlling the fight between her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. It started off quite innocently. They had had one of their many disagreements about Quidditch, and refused to speak to each other (except to trade insults). In the end they had a fight and ended up in the hospital wing, both with minor concussion and many bruises to keep them from forgetting.

This left Hermione feeling tired and defeated. She tried so hard to prevent the fight but only ended up making things worse. It was because of her that they got into the fight in the first place. If only she had never gotten into the argument, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. She was thinking back to the fight that took place mere hours ago.

Ron, who had secretly admired her for some time now, expected Hermione to take his side of the argument, but Hermione disagreed with Ron and took Harry's side instead. Ron didn't react to well, accusing Harry of secretly dating Hermione behind his back. Hermione tried to butt in and tell Ron that she wasn't dating anyone, but Ron was so overcome by jealousy he ignored her. Hermione wasn't sure how it happened but the next moment Ron was on top of Harry punching his stomach, while Harry was trying to push him off; when that had failed he had fought back.

Oh what a mess I made' she thought grimly as she walked down the third floor corridor.

"The whole day has been so horrid, it couldn't possibly get any worse" she thought, with out realising that she said it out loud.

"Oh really, I would think it just got a lot worse, Granger."

Hermione turned so fast she nearly lost her balance, looking around to see who was out there.

"Malfoy! What are you doing out in the corridors at night? Do you want me to give you detention?"

"Ahh, but we were just out hunting you see."

"Hunting?"

"Yes Granger, Mudblood hunting. Its lots of fun you know. Would you care to join us?"

Hermione watched Malfoy's face break into a smirk showing of his pointed teeth; his platinum blonde hair was blowing out in all directions and his face was glowing ghostly pale.

He looks evil' she thought, well at least he's alone which means that the most he can do is throw insults my way.

If only she knew how wrong she was. If only she had listened more carefully to him to realise the we' in his words was not there out of habit, but there for a reason. If only she knew and ran back to her common room as fast as her legs could carry her. Then there would never have been a story for me to tell you. I wish there was no story to tell and no tears to shed, but alas it is not so.

That very cold winter's night our story was to begin.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raped

It was too late now; both the right and the left exits were blocked by stocky Slytherins that Hermione recognized to be Crabbe and Goyle.

Her mind was clouded with fear and refused to function so she could think of a plan. She realized that there was nowhere for her to run

Her mind told her to scream for help, but her Gryffindor pride convinced her to show no fear.

She faced Malfoy with what she hoped to be a fearless expression.

He smirked, as he observed her attempt to hide her fear; she looked so innocent yet determined to stand her ground. He would have believed the mask she was wearing if not for her eyes, which were so flooded with fear they lost their usual shine.

Hermione watched him observe her with hungry eyes: it made her feel faint. She wished she had her wand on her but unfortunately she left it in her dorm.

Constant vigilance' the words came floating through her mind as she thought back to Moody's DADA lessons and she cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Well it looks like we just caught ourselves a Mudblood, boys" came the harsh yet faintly humoured voice of Draco Malfoy. "Do you know what we do to Mudbloods, Granger?"

"You wouldn't dare to do anything to me Malfoy. I'm a prefect; touch me and I'll see to it that your snobbish ass flies out of Hogwarts before you could say I have rabies', Ferret Boy.

"Now, now, be careful of what you say to me, Granger, you might regret it."

"I doubt it. My mother always told me If you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all' but in your case I'll make an exception. Now tell your thick headed goons to move out of my way. I have duties, you know, being a prefect and all."

She made her way toward the left side exit and stopped in front Goyle's ugly mug.

"Move," she said then added more forcefully, "please"

"Boys lets teach the Mudblood a lesson, something she should have learned a long time ago. Goyle, bring her here."

Before Hermione could protest she was grabbed roughly under the arm and dragged forward towards Malfoy.

"Let me go, let me go now!"

"Crabbe come over here and hold her left side, Goyle her right."

With that said Hermione soon found her self pressed against the wall, both her legs and arms held tightly.

Dignity forgotten Hermione was about to scream for help when Malfoys wand was pushed roughly against her neck.

"Make a sound Mudblood and you'll see just how much of a Death Eater I have grown to be."

Hermione knew when to keep quiet and this was not the time. Yet she knew that if she screamed she would end up being beaten half way to heaven. But if she remained silent Malfoy would probably do things to her that were a lot worse.

She opened her mouth, but felt something hard collide with the side of her head. Her chin drooped as she felt her consciousness slowly slip away.

When she awoke next she found her self lying naked on the cold stone floor. Her hands were tied above her head and her legs were spread in a v' shape. She felt hands being pressed against her body, touching her in a way she didn't want to be touched.

"Enough."

Hermione was too afraid to open her eyes, but she didn't need to. She could recognise that voice anywhere. This didn't make here feel any better, now that she realised just how bad her situation was. She felt the hands withdraw and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Malfoys leering face. He was standing close to her (too close).

Once again she tried to scream for help but found that she couldn't even move her jaw. She was under a spell that made all her muscles loose and useless. Hermione was trying to remember what she had heard about this spell, but the only thing she could remember was that it was used by men to……

Then it dawned on her what Malfoy was going to do. She silently prayed that she was wrong and that it was absurd that Malfoy would even have such an idea.

She saw Malfoys hand travel to the base of his waist and slowly unzip his pants. It was then she knew that her suspicions were correct.

He mounted her and thrust his hips, setting himself all the way inside her virgin cavern.

Hermione tried to scream, but like her previous attempt it failed. She couldn't do anything as she felt him with draw out slightly and thrust again, this time harder.

The pain was unbearable and Hermione could feel hot tears run down her face. They were travelling down her cheeks leaving behind them a cold trail.

Cold like Malfoys heart' was her last thought as the pain drove her into unconsciousness.

Hermione awoke to the feel of strong hands tightening around her neck. She couldn't breathe and her eyes were loosing focus, she could feel herself slipping into the dark once again. Then, before she could move, her body was thrown onto the floor. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her ribs and a loud crack that made her wince in agony.

She saw Crabbe standing by the wall laughing while Malfoy aimed another kick, this one colliding with her hip; another followed shortly hitting her thigh.

This went on for some time until Hermione couldn't feel the pain anymore. Malfoy grew bored eventually and tired, finally ceasing his actions.

He glared at her and said,

"This ought to teach you a lesson Granger, and if it didn't we won't mind hunting you again."

He started to walk away, when he stopped and walked back to her. She closed her eyes thinking that he was coming to have another go at her.

"Oh and if you tell any one what happened I will see to it that my father has both of your parents killed."

He smiled coldly, and that smile burned Hermione more then the deep scratches he left on her legs.

The last thing Hermione saw before her mind deserted her again was Malfoys foot flying towards her face.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nightly wonderer

Dumbledore was pacing his study impatiently. Severus Snape his most trusted friend and advisor was late for their meeting. This was something unusual as Severus was the most punctual man Dumbledore knew.

The clock above his office door chimed once, indicating the start of the morning. Dumbledore turned towards his desk. It was quite a mess to say the least, parchments were strewn all over the place some have even made it to the floor. His many priced possessions were covered by the large amount of old news papers and other random notes. The golden cage of his Phoenix was so dirty that the Phoenix in question refused to fly anywhere near it.

Dumbledore sighed. He was not a filthy man by nature, but his resent task has requested all of his attention. He was tired that after so many years of searching for a way to destroy Voldemort, he was still no where nearer finding it then he was in the beginning of the year.

If only Merlin gave him a sign, and indication that he wasn't fighting a lost battle. He was starting to loose faith, and that was dangerous. He was the leader of the OOTP and if he lost hope, he knew the order will fall.

Dumbledore looked a the clock again and rubbed his temples is frustration. He knew that he needed to go look for Severus. The man was never late, and if he was, their was always a very good reason behind it.

Dumbledore walked out of his study and down the stairs. The wind was blowing harshly against the school walls and the temperature drop was evident. Winter nights in Hogwarts were far from pleasant.

He turned to go down the left corridor and walked a few steps, before noticing a still shape laying on the cold stone floor. With out hesitation Dumbledore made his way over to the lifeless looking figure.

It was the girl Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends. She was lying dead still and naked. The faint glow of the moon was not enough for the professor to see how badly hurt she was. He decided that can wait for later, the girl was obviously freezing to death.

He quickly removed his winter cloak and gently placed into over her naked figure. Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She gave him one sad look and whispered Malfoy' so faintly that he wasn't quite sure he heard her correctly. Then he felt her stiffen ,her head dropped back and her eyes fell shut.

He gently picked her up from the cold stone floor and rushed to the hospital wing.

2


	4. Chapter 4

MGGS User27/09/07

Chapter 4

The Prophecy

Dumbledore looked anxiously at the last bed in the hospital wing, on which the very still figure of Hermione Granger could just be seen.

"How is she, Poppy?"

"Can't tell all, Albus, but she's got three broken ribs and a broken nose. One of her lungs has a puncture, no doubt from one of the ribs. Her body is covered in bruises, some of them minor, others quite deep and must be healed quickly to prevent infection. She suffered minor concussion and there are scratches on her inner thighs; there is a chance she was raped. That's all I can say until I do the blood test, but one thing for sure, Albus, another hour out there and she would have died. She was very lucky on Merlin's name to have you come along and find her."

"Yes quite," he whispered. He was looking at Hermione; her breathing was uneven and now and then she would cough. His observation was disturbed by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

As soon as she saw Hermione, she rushed over to see for herself the damage that was inflicted on the prefect. She gasped as she saw the almost unrecognizable shape of her best student.

"Albus, who would do such thing, look at her, she looks like she was torn apart and sewn back together!" cried the stunned Professor.

"Yes she is hurt badly, Minerva, but what you can see is only the external damage. Her organs have suffered no less. As for who has done this, she told me."

The room was brought in to a stretched silence.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" McGonagall asked in a fake calm voice

"Not yet, I wish to wait for Severus to arrive first."

Their wait was cut short by the appearance of a greasy haired man in long, black billowing robes. He made his way silently past the many hospital beds until he reached the back of the ward. He paused near Hermione's bed and bowed his head low, to examine for him self her poor shape.

"Ah, Severus, you're here at last, I presume you got my message?"

"Yes," was the curt reply

"Wonderful; now that you're familiar with the situation, would you care to guess who has done this to Miss Granger? Do you perhaps know any one who would have the motive to harm the muggle born prefect?"

"No," snapped Snape

"Well then, I must admit I find myself lucky that Miss Granger managed to tell me herself."

Snape didn't reply to this and Dumbledore continued. 

"Mr Malfoy, it appears, was wondering the corridors at night."

Here he paused to let his words sink in. The silence didn't last and was soon interrupted by the shrill voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"That blonde little nuisance, he must be expelled at once Albus. Draco Malfoys is turning out to be just like his father, I won't even be surprised if next year he is asked to join the Death Eaters."

Her ever growing shouting was silenced by the rise of Dumbledore's hands.

"Let Severus speak Minerva, after all, the boy is from his house and it is for him to determine the appropriate action."

Snape stood silent. He didn't move nor make a sound or even show any sign of being present in the room. He was staring at Hermione; then his eyes drifted to the window just above her head.

The night sky looked bright; the stars were made invisible by the hard glow of the moon. Slowly Severus turned and faced the Headmaster.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it sharply as he saw Madam Pomfrey rushing towards them from her office. Sheer excitement was written all over her face.

"I've got news Albus! The blood test results have just arrived from St Mungo's. It seems my suspicions were correct; the girl was raped and now she's pregnant."

At this McGonagall gasped and Dumbledore sighed; only Snape remained still and silent.

Dumbledore moved over to stand next to Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she answered, "the tests don't lie, Albus."

"Then this changes everything."

"Why is that?" asked Snape harshly

For some time Dumbledore didn't reply. He was too far inside his own mind to pay them much attention. Memories were flowing through his mind, one after the other. They were all random pictures of his past: none of them were the least bit important to him right now. He needed only one memory, the one that could explain to him everything that happened that night. Finally he managed to find it.

Dumbledore pressed his wand to his temple and lifted the memory from the depth of his mind. Then he carefully placed the transparent substance into a crystal bottle, pushing the cork tightly down.

"Minerva, please go to my study and bring me my pensive. The password is 'Jelly beans', a Muggle sweet I'm rather found of."

McGonagall couldn't care less what Jelly Beans were, but she rushed off to the study immediately.

Dumbledore sat down on the corner of the bed opposite the one Hermione was sleeping on.

"Severus, you didn't tell me why you were late for our meeting today, though I must thank you; should you have come on time I might never have found Miss Granger."

"I believe now is not the best time Albus. It is a long and interesting story that will have to wait for another time."

Dumbledore just smiled at his old friend. Severus knew best: when the time for his stories should come, and the last thing he wished to do was to push him. Though the old professor had to admit he was most interested to hear his tale.

Minerva McGonagall came rushing into the room, a huge pensive levitating in front of her. She passed the rows of empty beds until she reached the huddled party.

"Marvellous, Minerva, I hope it wasn't too much bother. It is a rather heavy piece."

"Nonsense, I'm fine. There is a reason we have wands, you know."

"Oh yes, how could I forget?" He spoke with a soft chuckle.

"What was it that you wanted to show us, Albus?" asked the quiet voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"A memory, of course; a very special memory, in fact. It is a memory that I have always cherished. You are all familiar with the name Marina Merryweather I suppose?"

"Of course, she was the only know descendent of Merlin himself, not to mention an incredibly gifted seer," said McGonagall.

"Yes, she was indeed, her gift was known throughout the magical world. Everybody wanted her to make them a predicament. I was lucky enough to be one of the last to hear her make a prophecy. Pray when she told me it, I was a foolish hearted young man. All I saw in her words was the fact that a very famous seer had spoken to me." At this Dumbledore gave another chuckle.

"It is quite sad to admit, but over the years the panic of the magical community from the rise of Voldemort has driven Marina's prophecy out of my mind. Now it comes back to me, driven by the waves of hope. If I am right, we may be on the road to defeating Voldemort."

With that said Dumbledore removed the crystal bottle from his robe pocket, uncorked it and poured the contents into the swirling pensive. He then pointed his wand at the pensive bowl and whispered a spell. The pensive glowed red and a figure started to slowly emerge from the depth of the bowl.

It was a woman; her figure looked frail and weak in age. The many beaded necklaces that were covering her skinny neck were glowing bright, yet not as bright as her smile. Her dress was silky and seemed to be made from parts of different coloured material. In all she was a pleasant looking witch. As soon as she was well out of the pensive and flouting about a meter over the bowl, she spoke in a trance like voice:

'_**The stars are light the trees are tall, the leaves shall all enlighten fall.**_

_**With morning comes the morning bright, with sunset comes the darkness**_

_**The order of the world shall stay untouched, the world will always spin.**_

_**One day the world will face grave changes and peril shall be known through out the land.**_

_**Until fate shall unite the King of Slytherin and Queen of Gryffindor and they shall conceive a child.**_

_**This infant shall be born with powers greater then any known to man.**_

_**This infant shall be born a legend, the powers of which shall be used to defend or destruct our world.' **_

Then she lowered herself back into the bowl until nothing more could be seen of her.

The silence in the room was stifling. No one knew what to say; Dumbledore was known well for never being wrong about his theories, but the three onlookers were not convinced.

"Albus you don't mean that…"

"Yes it does sound quite incredible doesn't it? Yet I am quite sure; you see, Minerva, I have been keeping a close tab on the students of Hogwarts for many years. Marina's prophecy has convinced me to work at Hogwarts, were I can keep an eye on the students. I have been watching for many years but have never seen a Slytherin and Gryffindor relationship. With the rise of Voldemort I have abandoned my watch, but now it's all coming back."

"Headmaster I do not mean to be rude but there are millions of people out there who have at some point in their lives come to Hogwarts and have been sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor. After graduation some may have forgotten their school rivalries and married or had intercourse. That would make it impossible to guarantee that Miss Granger is pregnant with the legend child," said Snape.

"Yes, you are quite right; however, the school only provides a house for the students and teachers who reside at Hogwarts; after graduation the students no longer belong at Hogwarts and therefore lose their house title. I am quite sure that Miss Granger is indeed pregnant with the legend child."

"If so, surely the girl is in a lot of danger. Why if wind of this catches Voldemort's ears, we can consider her as good as dead!" was the panic stricken voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, yes, that's why her pregnancy must remain a secret, dear Poppy. I shall send the girl away from Hogwarts to live in my holiday home by the sea. It is a very neat cottage quite close to the little town of Vavercamp. She shall remain there until she gives birth."

"But Albus what if she decides she doesn't want to keep the baby? After all, this child is the product of rape! I doubt she would wish her first born to be a constant reminder of this horrid incident."

"No Poppy, I'm afraid if it comes to that, you are to ignore her please for an abortion; I will come to speak to her tomorrow, and tell her everything she needs to know. Now I believe it's getting rather late; we had all better get some sleep, after all, tomorrow is Monday. Minerva and Severus, you have classes to teach and must wake up extra early. Please go and get some rest, but Severus remain here. I need a word with you."

"I still think you're taking this a little far, Albus, but you know me. I will follow you whatever you decide to do," said McGonagall.

"Thank you Minerva. It's always nice to here people speak so trustworthy in your name."

McGonagall turned to leave sharply, and with a fast pace left the hospital wing in a frenzy of robes.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Hermione's bed and began to rub different potions into her wounded body.

Severus Snape turned towards the Headmaster and asked in a low tone,

"Why is it you wanted to speak to me, Albus?"

"Severus, I want you to show no sign of knowing about Mr Malfoy's crime. He must remain unknowing to the fact that Miss Granger is now pregnant with his child. If he finds out he may be tempted to tell his father in hope that he would clear the incident, permenantly, and this may cause problems."

"I see."

"That's all I have to say, Severus." With that said Dumbledore rose from the bed he was once again sitting on and moved toward the exit doors. "Goodnight Severus, Poppy "and with a few quick strides he was gone.

"I must go too" said Madam Pomfrey "Severus, please shut the door when you leave. Goodnight."

She left to her office, closing the door quietly behind her with a soft click.

Severus Snape was left alone, and that's the way he liked it really. His mind was always thinking and having people around always made it difficult to think. Slowly he turned and took a long look at the only patient in the ward. He was wondering to himself, if after so many fruitless years, they had finally found a way to destroy the Dark Lord. If that was the case then it probably didn't matter that the legend would be born from a Mudblood. But Severus had doubts; he didn't want to hope for anything. In his experience hope was a fools dream. Dumbledore was putting everything on hope, so was that old know it all' McGonagall. In his opinion it was gambling, gambling the wellbeing of the magical world. After all, that Seer did say defend or destruct ', so the coin could flip either way.

Snape sighed and turned towards the exit; he walked out of the Hospital wing with one thought on his mind.

Hope is a fools dream.'

7


	5. Chapter 5

MGGS User21/10/07

Chapter 5

The morning rays were flowing and reflecting off the many white and shiny surfaces in the hospital wing. The fine reflections had reached the sleeping face of Hermione Granger. Her eyes flew open and her head shot up from its place on the pillow but was restrained by some unknown force. She could feel pain; in fact, pain was the only thing she could feel. Her whole body was burning in agony and her mind refused to function. The first thoughts to come through the pain in her head were all messy images. She could see the whole night's events rushing in her mind.

When they finally settled and she was free to think again, she started wondering.

Where was she? How did she get here? More and more questions were running through her mind, until they were all a blur and she couldn't think properly. She saw someone coming towards her and involuntary flinched away.

"Don't worry, child, I'm not going to hurt you," came the familiar voice

Hermione was trying to remember were she had heard the voice before, but her headache got worse and she gave up on thinking.

The figure leaned over the bed, and Hermione could make out the friendly features of Madam Pomfrey. As soon as she saw the kindly face watching over her she felt her heart refill with the trust that she had lost the night prior. Hermione had never been so glad to feel safe before, and she smiled thinly up at Madam Pomfrey.

"It's some fight you lived through, love; when Professor Dumbledore bought you in that night you were a step away from death. I'm glad you have woken now, I haven't seen you so much as stir in a week."

Hermione's mind switched on suddenly. A week, was that how long she had been here? That would mean that she had missed a week of school, and it was near exam time. She couldn't miss her NEWTs! Hermione grimaced and made herself a silent vow that she would write her exams even if her body was dieing of pain.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you. I will go call him in a minute, but first drink this; it will help with the pain," said Madam Pomfrey in a kind but firm voice

She handed Hermione a goblet of foul-looking liquid, and watched as she bought it to her lips.

Hermione never tasted anything nicer in her life, the potion tasted like everything she loved to eat and things she never tasted before but loved anyway. As soon as she finished she handed the goblet back to the nurse, now smiling brightly.

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked.

"Did you like it, love?"

Hermione nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Well that's odd, I have given this potion to many students before but I never heard them speak anything but foul words after drinking it."

Hermione didn't care; she had become light headed all of a sudden and felt like taking a nap. She leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Hermione woke again to the sound of a heated argument. She recognized the voices to be of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Not wishing to eavesdrop, Hermione tried to fall asleep again but after a few minutes she realized that it was quite impossible. The voices were growing louder by the minute and Hermione had no choice but to listen.

"Severus, I can't believe you would do such a thing, now she will feel that something is afoot. If she finds out and tries to harm herself it will be your fault!"

"My fault, Minerva, I don't see myself guilty of anything except trying to ease the girl's sleep. It is you who should be ashamed of accusing me of something I didn't do."

"But why did you have to change the potion? If she drank the one intended for her she wouldn't start wondering on why it was different from the rest. Now she is probably thinking who gave her the potion."

"Why do you say that? That potion is no different to the other in anything but taste."

"Yes, taste is everything, Severus; it was not meant to taste nice. Poppy told her how the potion usually tastes. Tomorrow you can bet your galleons, she will be asking questions about it. I may be old, Severus, but I know all my students and Miss Granger happens to be extremely smart. She has the best memory in the school."

"That may be so, but what is a potion to her? She wouldn't care how it tasted; only what it did."

"I hope you are right, Severus, for if the girl starts asking questions, I will put them on your head."

And with that said, McGonagall walked off in the direction of her office. Hermione could make out her fading steps. Professor Snape followed shortly, but as far as Hermione could hear he made in the opposite direction.

Wondering what that was all about Hermione closed her eyes and was soon asleep again.

The morning was cool and misty. Hermione opened her eyes and found professor Dumbledore sitting on the bed to her right. As soon as he noticed her gaze on him, he turned his eyes away from the window and warmly smiled at her,

"Welcome back, Miss Granger, it has been some time now that you have walked the path that tracks between the living and the dead."

"What do you mean, Professor?" she asked uncertainly

"We often call it sleep, Miss Granger, but in fact it is dreams that show us heaven and nightmares that show us hell. Many don't see that in another world our dreams are true. Sleep brings us as close as we the living men can ever get to the other side."

"I see," said Hermione, still a bit uncertain, but positively sure that the professor knew what he was talking about. "How long have I been here, Professor?"

"I would say around 3 weeks, although you must forgive me for not knowing the exact number of days, for I have been quite busy the past few weeks."

Hermione wasn't listening; her ears had shut after the words 'three weeks' reached her. Three weeks and she hadn't done any studies, she would fail her NEWTs miserably, she just knew she would.

Hermione was close to tears; it must have shown for Professor Dumbledore spoke softly

"What is it, child?"

"I've missed three weeks of school, sir, now I know I'll fail my NEWTs."

Professor Dumbledore couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.

Hermione looked shocked. What did she say that was so funny?

When the professor finally managed to get hold of himself, he said,

"Miss Granger, after what happened to you, I am surprised that the first thing you think about is studies! What a dedicated student you are, Miss Granger, I haven't seen another student to be so enthusiastic about work since…….."

"Yes, Professor?"

But the professor's eyes had grown hard and he didn't speak another word on this matter; instead he started on a new note.

"Miss Granger, there are some things I need to tell you; this may come as a shock but I beg of you not to worry, it's not good for you in your current state."

Hermione remained silent and Dumbledore continued.

"It has come to my knowledge that you were raped and abused by Mr Malfoy, am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"It has also come to my knowledge, Miss Granger, that you are now pregnant with his child."

"WHAT?! That can't be right, I can't be…. How do you know?"

"We have run some tests on you, Miss Granger, while you were asleep; I'm afraid you are indeed pregnant."

Hermione fell into silence but it didn't last long; she turned her face towards Dumbledore and spoke coldly and firmly.

"I want an abortion."

"I'm afraid that can't be done, Miss Granger," he said with sadness in his voice

"I'm not keeping this filthy product of rape!" she screamed, tears now freely running down her face. She looked away from the professor's warm eyes and wanted to scream. How could it happen? Why me?' she wanted to scream, why me?'

Dumbledore looked at the sobbing girl; she was completely broken and had it been any other child he wouldn't have refused her request but this was different. He knew he had to ignore her pleas for the good of the whole magical world.

Dumbledore slowly got up and said,

"I will come again tomorrow to explain more about it, Miss Granger, in the meantime please take care and get as much rest as possible. I must warn you that Hogwarts is no longer safe for you and I will be sending you to my holiday home in Ireland. But do not worry about that now, just rest. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will come to see you tomorrow."

With that said he walked out of the hospital wing before Hermione could ask any more questions.

Hermione didn't know what to do; this was the first time she felt like there was nothing, really nothing, to live for. Suicide felt like the only option. But was she ready to do that, after all a stronger force than her had kept her alive this far. It wouldn't be fare to cheat her fate and die. Perhaps for the time being she would live, maybe tomorrow the Headmaster would reconsider her request, maybe……..

Her mind trailed off as sleep overtook her.

5


	6. Chapter 6

MGGS User27/10/07

"Hermione!"

Hermione felt something warm press against her nose. She opened her eyes and saw Ron, his nose pressed against her own, his breath so close to her that he was almost touching her lips, almost….

"To close Ronald, ewww!" she squealed pushing him away.

Ron looked highly offended, but got off Hermione's frail shape and sat on the edge of the bed next to Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione, with so much worry that Hermione felt deeply touched.

"Are you ok?" Harry paused and frowned. "No, that's a stupid question, are you getting better?"

"I'm fine really, Harry, as for getting better," she paused and Harry could see pain in her eyes,"I'm not sure. My body is healing and dieing at the same time."

"What?" both boys screamed out loud

"I'm….I'm…I..."

"It's ok, Hermione, you can tell us," said Harry in his best most gentle voice.

Hermione was close to tears; could she really tell them that inside her grew a monstrosity that would no doubt grow to be like its father? Yes, she made up her mind; after all her best friends deserved to know. The golden trio told each other everything.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry's coaxing voice

"I'm pregnant, ok?" she screamed. "I'm pregnant with Malfoy's child!"

She looked over to her two best friends; they both looked stunned. Not for long; soon enough Ron's face changed from shock to disgust.

"How could you?" he screamed, jumping up from the bed. He stood looking down at her, his whole frame shaking with fury. "You are a filthy whore, Hermione Granger; I can't believe I used to fancy you!" And with that said he stormed away from his friends and out the door.

Harry looked at Hermione the same way as Ron, with disbelief written all over his face, but he didn't scream or jump up or even show any sign of disgust or revulsion. Instead he looked at Hermione and said in a concerned voice.

"How did this happen?"

Hermione, feeling happy that at least one friend remained by her side, told Harry the whole story.

Harry was a very good listener; he didn't interrupt, even when Hermione ploughed into describing the rape. He didn't show any sign of hate, only nodded in the right places but otherwise remained still. By the time Hermione finished she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Telling someone what happened felt like the best potion for her problems.

Harry looked angry, and for a moment Hermione was worried that he was mad at her. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'he to thinks I'm a whore.'

"I'm going to kill him," she heard Harry vow in her ear, interrupting her thoughts.

"What? " Hermione was so shocked she turned to face him and ended up bumping their noses together.

"I'm going to kill him for what he did to you." He spoke with so much passion, that Hermione couldn't help but believe him. This didn't make her feel good; in fact she felt frightened.

"No, Harry, don't, he'll know I told you and then he will probably send his father to come after my parents."

"Not if he's dead."

"Some day maybe, Harry, but for know let him live."

Harry didn't say anything but got up from the bed and spoke

"I've gotta go, Divination starts in 10 minutes." He turned towards the exit doors.

"Wait Harry, I want you to promise me that you will not harm Malfoy."

Harry turned towards Hermione with a look of disbelief, but catching her firm gaze he mumbled, "I promise," under his breath.

"And, Harry, if you see Ron, tell him not to tell anyone about my pregnancy."

"Ok."

With that he left and Hermione rested.

"Good evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione was finishing her dinner when she saw Professor Dumbledore walking towards her.

"Evening Professor," she said coldly, remembering that because of this man, she couldn't have the very much desired abortion.

"I have come for a short visit, Miss Granger, as I have a lot of work to do. I only came to explain to you everything you need to know."

"Well that's a lot of things, professor, why don't you tell me for one why I am not aloud to have an abortion?"

"Ah, well, you see…."

And professor Dumbledore continued on to tell her everything about Marina Merrywether's prophecy. By the time he was done Hermione was speechless.

"So you see, Miss Granger, the child inside of you is the legend which should one day defend our world against the oncoming darkness."

Hermione remained silent, partly because her voice hadn't returned yet and partly because their really was nothing to say.

Dumbledore saw that the girl kept her silence and carried on with his speech.

"So you see, Miss Granger, you are in a lot of danger here in Hogwarts. Voldemort has many spies and I may know a lot but I can't be everywhere at once. Therefore, I have decided that for your own safety and the safety of the child I will send you away from here to live in my Holiday home in Ireland. It's a very nice and peaceful place, perfect for resting and, in you case, growing." Here Dumbledore gave a little chuckle. "It stands on the edge of a cliff over looking the sea; behind the cottage stands a forest, a lovely place. In all I think you will be very happy there."

"Professor?" Hermione, finding her voice, decided to speak up.

"Yes?"

"Can I say goodbye to my friends?"

"Ah yes, you see, Miss Granger, we must keep your pregnancy secret but there are some people I know you can trust. Mr Potter and Mr Weasley can be trusted to know the truth as well as Hagrid, who I know is one of your dearest friends."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, that's about it, oh and you will be leaving the day after tomorrow, all your things have already been packed for you. I have added some extra goodies too, which should keep you entertained while you're in hiding. The day you arrive I will send a letter explaining all you need to know around the place. You may say all your goodbyes tomorrow, as you will be leaving very early the next day. If any one asks about your accident you are to tell them it was a bad spell."

Dumbledore got up from the bed and looked down on Hermione.

"Good night, Miss Granger, and good luck."

"Professor, aren't you going to see me off on Sunday?"

"No I'm afraid I will be quite busy, but do not worry; Professor Snape has agreed to escort you to Mertonel cottage; that's the name by the way, quite pretty don't you think? It was my mother's choice."

Hermione just nodded again.

"Good night professor."

Dumbledore gave Hermione one last smile and left.

Hermione looked at the opposite wall of the wing and thought about whether her life in hiding would be any more boring than that. Probably she thought; no amount of entertainment could keep her inside for eight months.

4


	7. Chapter 7

The icy wind made the trees shiver. The light on the front porch had an eerie silver glow from the struggling glow of the grey morning sky. Another morning might have been merciful to the battered figures struggling up the forgotten paths, but not today. The air was frigid with cold and frozen dew cracked sharply with each step. The atmosphere however compared little with the suffocating built of tension surrounding the odd couple.

Hermione fully aware of her potions Professors presence next to her felt at odds with her feelings. She should hate the man who knowing the perpetrator of the heinous crime committed against her still refused to act justly. However another part kept her thinking of the conversation she couldn't help overhear. Why had he changed the potion for her, what made her worth any consideration from the snarky man who held as much compassion towards his students as Crookshanks towards mice. Still she couldn't help feel grateful that he chose to escort her all the way to the property. The house was visible clearly from the top of the hill to which they appeared and he had no obligation to guide her once the route became obvious.

"Professor", she finally broke the empty silence "when will I be able to go home…to my parents," she added belatedly.

"When Professor Dumbledore sees you fit. We can't have you running of and terminating the pregnancy in the muggle world when you're carrying the "legend" child," he sneered.

"I see but Professor surely I can get in touch with my parents via owl, they have the right to know of my condition."

"That to will be up to the head master Miss Granger."

They had finally reached the frosty wooden porch and with out further ado the darkly clad man stepped forwards and spelled the door open. The inside of the house was just as dark and sterile as Hermione imagined and her sudden impulse to escape made her take an inadvertent step back.

"I would expect you off all people Miss Granger to recognize a glamour, but I guess even know-it-alls like yourself are bound to be out smarted sooner or later," he sharked coldly. Waving his wand off-handedly the room was instantly filled with light. Flowery curtains had suddenly draped the windows and a pink fuzzy carpet adored the previously frozen wood floor. A couple of country style flush velvet couches with stripped patterns appeared in front of a roaring fireplace that instantly started to fill the room with warmth. A single wall divider that partly separated the living room from what previously appeared as but a bare, empty, cold extension revealed itself to be a cozy wooden kitchen with a fridge and a silver basket of fruit.

"There are no knives in this house as the Head master fears in your current distress you might attempt something stupid. The fridge and pantries are fully stocked and are charmed to remain so through out your stay. The oven is electric and should be easy to operate with your muggle background. Before I leave I must have your wand."

"Why?" she exclaimed.

"Why? Silly girl for the same reason as the knives and the over have been attended to. You are not be trusted until your second trimester, now hand over your wand so I can leave and blissfully return to my normal duties of escorting muggle brained numb-nuts to the hospital wing with toad stool boil and turtle rashes on their clueless noggins."

Hermione having no problem envisioning the comic scenario gave a chuckle and gratefully handed her wand over as she managed to smile for the first time since the incident. Who new the old bat wasn't so bad after all?

"I guess you'll miss me in class Professor?"

Turning towards the exit he gave her one last slightly prolonged look before leaving unceremoniously from the house throwing an off-handed comment over one stiff shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself Miss Granger"

Before he shut the door behind him with an audible click.


End file.
